pokemon_fanofandomcom-20200214-history
Umbreon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=082 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation II |species=Moonlight Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Dark |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=59.5 lbs. |metweight=27.0 kg |ability=Synchronize |dw=Inner Focus |color=Black |male=87.5 |evo= }} Umbreon (Japanese: ブラッキー Burakkii) is a -type Pokémon. Biology Physiology Umbreon is a quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that resembles a black rabbit or a black cat. It has mainly sleek black fur with luminescent yellow rings encircling its ears and tail, and round yellow circular patterns on its forehead and on each of its upper legs. The rings glow when under the influence of moonlight. Its physical characteristics are vulpine-like, with a short muzzle with a small triangular nose. It has crimson eyes and unlike it's fellow eeveelutions, it also has visible oval shaped pupils colored black. It has a slightly bushy black tail with a single yellow ring encircling its thickest part; the tail thins out at the tip. Umbreon has small sharp fangs, seen when its opens its mouth. Eevee's much smaller body had been transformed under the influence of the moon's aura. For it to evolve, an Eevee must have full trust and friendship with its trainer during the night (in the games it is the same but Eevee must be leveled up during the night). Behavior Umbreon stalks silently during the night, hunting for prey under the cover of darkness. When it senses an enemy's presence, it waits for its enemy to come into range. When it attacks, its rings give off a bright golden light. Special abilities Umbreon can spray a cloud of toxic gas from its sweat glands when agitated. Also, since it's a fully evolved Pokémon, Umbreon can learn the moves Hyper Beam and Giga Impact and even though Umbreon is a -type it is able to learn the move Psychic. Although Umbreon looks small, it has a strong endurance. Its base stats make it a good choice for defensive trainers. Moves Natural= Trivia *Umbreon is the only non -type Pokémon with the ability Synchronize. *Umbreon used to be the only pure -type Pokémon in Generation II. *Umbreon is one of only nine pure dark-types, The others are Poochyena, Mightyena, Absol, Darkrai, Purrloin, Liepard, Zorua, and Zoroark. *Despite it being able to spray poison, it only knows Toxic via TM06 which most Pokémon know. It cannot learn any Poison-type moves via level-up. It isn't even a -type. *Umbreon is the first Dark-type Pokémon in National Dex order, and is right next to another one. *Umbreon cannot learn any Special moves while leveling up. *Umbreon's rings light up in the dark just like the moon. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Umbreon has a variety of mammalian features. It is most likely based on black rabbits or cats, as well as a fox. Its rings could represent Egyptian lunar markings and jewelry, associated with the Bastet. Its ears are rabbit-like, and it shares some traits with the Moon Hare of Japanese folklore. Etymology Umbreon's name originates from Umbra and Eon. Umbra means shade or shadow. Eon means a long period of time. That's because since it is one of the eight evolutions of Eevee, it comes from a "long line of evolutions", or an eon of evolutions. Category:Pokémon